


No, It's Yours

by spiralicious



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Banter, Community: allbingo, Fall Fest Bingo 2019, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 19:04:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21258149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: Just because it lives in Sam's closet doesn't mean he's the one that's taken it on as a pet.





	No, It's Yours

“You have to talk to it.” Dean loomed over the table where Sam was doing research. 

Sam looked up from his book. “Talk to what?”

“Your,” Dean waved his hand around, looking for the right word and failing, “thing. It broke the handle off the fridge again.”

“Since when is it my thing?”

“It lives in your closet!”

“That doesn't make it mine! You're the one it sleeps with.”

“It crawled in bed with me one time!”

“You make it food.”

“It has to eat!”

“Does it, Dean?”

Dean floundered for a response for a moment. “Your closet, your creature!”

Sam huffed in annoyance and closed his book. “Fine.” He got up and grabbed the tennis racket he'd had propped against the wall. “But if it bites me or spits that red goo on me again, we're switching rooms.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Thing in the Closet" at the Fall Fest Bingo 2019 Challenge at allbingo on Dreamwidth.


End file.
